Avery Winchester
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Sage Winchester is eight months pregnant with Sam Winchester's child. She determined to deliver her unborn child, Avery, naturally. When a run in with a demon leaves Avery dead inside Sage, she insists on carrying the baby's corpse to term. When Sage delivers, the baby miraculously returns to life…with an appetite. SamxOC and DeanxOC


He chewed his food, slowly. Savoring the taste of the steak in his mouth. Sam Winchester took a swig of the milk. "I missed a nice home cooked meal," Sam smiled at her. He and his brother bounced from motel to motel. Rarely settling down. Here Sam was, in the old Winchester home. With his wife and unborn daughter. Sure, the house could use Dean but you could not have it all. She giggled at him. "What?"

Sage Winchester tapped her upper lip. Milk moustache. Sage leaned in with her napkin and wiped away the white upper lip on her husband's already stubbled face. "You're cute," she said, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I'm a hunter, I'm not cute," chuckled Sam. Sage let the napkin fall to her husband's lap, as she applied pressure to her chest and groaned. Sage pressed hard, ordering the blood away from her fingertips, leaving them a glowing white. "Are you okay?"

Sage shook her head. There was no use in worrying. "It's just gas or something," she said.

He shook his head. Sam did not believe Sage as far as he could throw her. No. He could chuck her pretty far. "I ran into Dean at the supermarket," said Sam. "He's buying Avery a present and asked what we needed."

"Oh, has he finally let his anger go about his little brother being married to a witch?" asked Sage, a few drops of venom on her voice. "Finally coming to terms that his first niece will be part witch?"

"I think he's really excited about the baby," said her husband.

"About time if you ask me," she said. "You and me have been trying for a year and he doesn't even congratulate you until I'm eight months."

Sam understood why Sage did not like Dean. He had been awfully stand offish to her. The telephone rang. Sage knew it was going to be Dean. She placed her hand on his. "Samuel, we have an answering machine."

Sam stood away from the table. "He's all I have left. I'll grab it in the kitchen," he said, planting a kiss on the top of Sage's head. Sam slinked out of the room.

The pain returned. It felt like a snake had wrapped itself around her lungs and was no squeezing the daylights from the air sacks. Sage grunted as she returned pressure. "Sam? Sam! My chest!"

Sam walked back into the room, phone still in hand. "Honey?" he asked. He rushed by her side, throwing the phone on the table. "Can you move?"

"Call Rosemary!" Rosemary Harris. The Winchester's midwife. She would know exactly what was wrong. Hopefully nothing was wrong. Hopefully it was simply a wicked bad case of heartburn.

Sam picked up the phone and was immediately greeted with his older brother's voice. It was laced with panic and nervousness. "Is something wrong with Sage?"

"Dean, I have to go!" he urged. "No! Do not call doctor Bub! We're going to the ER!" Doctor Bub, the doctor that helped birth Dean. The old family doctor.

"Is this the first time she's had chest pains, Mr. Winchester?" asked the doctor at the ER.

"Yeah, as far as I know," said Sam. He felt useless and because of that, he rubbed the back of his neck.

The doctor nodded at Sam's words. "Okay, let's get some levels on her!" ordered the doctor. "Who are you?"

Mr. Winchester glanced up and saw Doctor Bub. "The sister-in-law called me on the brother-in-law's request," said Bub. Sam narrowed his eyes. He did not need Dean's damn help! "I'm the Winchester's family doctor." Bub glanced at Sam. "Your brother says he may know what is wrong. But I have to be here."

"By all means, we could have figured it out," said the doctor. Bub refused to leave. "We have upper-right quadrant pain, her sweat smells a little like sulfur and elevated blood—"

"That's pre-eclampsia," said Bub. "We're going to need to induce. We need to induce right now."

"No, she's only 31 weeks," said Mr. Winchester.

"Let's get three 35mcg vaginal doses of cytotec! We're inducing!" said the doctor.

"No! No! No!" cried Sage.

A nurse ushered Sam out of the room. "Don't worry Sammy, I'll take care of her," said Bub.

"Sam!" she cried. "Call Rosemary, Sam! Please!"

"He's not her doctor, Kodi!" growled Sam, who had been moved to the waiting room of white and blue. Unnerving rooms, waiting rooms.

"Samuel, that's what Sage calls you right? Anyways, Samuel, I am not discussing this," said Kodi on the other end. Kodi Winchester. Dean's stubborn as a mule wife.

"You shouldn't have called him in the first place. Hello? Kodi? Dean?" said Sam. Had she hung up on him? Or had the call dropped? Fuck. Either way. "Shit."

The elevator dinged and the door slid open as slow as molasses. They probably opened at the normal pace but the fact that the box contained Rosemary Harris, it was going to do all it could not to let her get to Sam in time. "Is she okay!?"

"They said it was something—pre—pre-eclampsia?" he said, not entirely sure if he was butchering that term or not. Sam and Rosemary stormed into the ER.

"If it's pre-eclampsia the only thing they can do is deliver! She's only 31 weeks!" cried Rosemary, throwing her hands into the air. "What happened?"

"We were having dinner and she just started complaining," he explained. "She called my name. I was in the other room, on the phone with Dean."

"Where is she?"

"The last room."

"Is there blood?"

"She just said it felt like gas, like in her chest," explained Sam. He felt even more helpless now. Like when Castiel became human. "I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Okay, what about her breathing?"

"Pretty even," said Sam, with a quick shrug. Sage's breathing had not freaked him out. "It was higher because she was in pain, but I don't think it was that bad."

"Get off of me!" screamed Sage. Rosemary ripped back the sheet. Two nurses were putting her in restraints but Sage thrashed about still. "I said stop!"

"What the hell is going on?" growled Rosemary, looking at everyone but Sam and Sage with an accusing glare. She crossed her arms and raised her lip in a snarl.

"You can't be in here!" cried Bub, pointing an old finger at Rosemary. He lowered his finger. Bub smiled a smarmy smile at her. "You can't be in here, miss."

"I am her mid-wife," said Rosemary pushing her way through the nurses and to Sage's bedside. She stroked Sage's hair. "Sam's right outside, I promise."

"It's too soon!" screamed Sage, thrashing against the restraints.

"Why isn't she sedated yet!?" snapped Bub. He was losing control and he wanted control over every single fucking thing. Rosemary was making him lose the control he had gained in a few short moments.

"Where's the pain?" asked Rosemary, stroking Sage's hair once again.

"It's the upper-right quadrant. Increased blood pressure. Probably HELLP syndrome. We're inducing now," said Bub. He knew damned well it was not HELLP syndrome. Bub had an idea what was going on. That baby needed to die.

"Is it moving to the shoulder blade?" asked Rosemary to Sage. Sage shook her head. The pain had dulled incredibly that she felt well enough to go home.

"You cannot be in here!"

"What are her levels?" asked Rosemary. Bub did not answer. The nurses did not answer. The doctor did not answer. Rosemary stood up, hands in fists at her sides. "Oh, tell me you checked her levels before ordering an induction."

"If this is hypertension, that baby is in jeopardy," said Bub.

"Not if it's a gallstone, it's not!"

"I'm calling security."

"I am her doctor and I'm not going anywhere until I see numbers!" growled Rosemary. "You throw me out of here and you murder that baby because of your negligence and I swear to G-d, I will see that you never work again."

"Get those numbers now!" ordered the doctor. A nurse scurried out of the room and passed a very nervous looking Sam. Careful not to make eye contact with him.

"What is your name?" growled Rosemary, pointing a finger to Bub.

"I'm Dr. Bub. I am a friend of the Winchester family. Their family doctor," said Bub, puffing his chest out, standing like some prized dog dick.

"I may be a Winchester but he's not my doctor!"

The nurse came in, head held low and handed the doctor a slip of paper. The doctor quickly scanned the paper and pressed his lips together. Fuck. Bub snatched the paper from the doctor. Double fuck. "Cancel the cytotec!" the doctor ordered. "Schedule an ultrasound to confirm the presence of a stone."


End file.
